Conclave:Mara Detron
The Mara Detron is a Void Trader-exclusive variant of the Detron that has altered stats along with a unique animated skin. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *High base damage. **Innate damage – effective against Alloy Armor, Robotics, and Infested Sinew. *Very high status chance. **Can reach 100% status chance per pellet with , , , and . *High projectile velocity. *Good accuracy. *Very high reload speed. *Very ammo efficient. *Medium spread. *Can use the Detron-exclusive mod. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Shielded, Infested, and Fossilized. *Has linear damage falloff from 100% to 62.5% from 16m to 30m target distance (distances are affected by Projectile Speed). *Very low critical chance. *Below average critical damage multiplier. *Before 100% status chance, the listed status chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status; the actual base status chance per pellet is ~5.36%. *Projectiles have travel time. *Fairly slow fire rate. Comparisons: Acquisition *The Mara Detron can be purchased from Baro Ki'Teer in the Concourse section of the Tenno Relay for and . Note that Baro Ki'Teer's stock changes with each appearance, and this weapon may not be available on a succeeding appearance. *Like Syndicate Weapons, unranked Mara Detrons without Forma and Orokin Catalysts can be traded between players. Tips *The Mara Detron's increased fire rate means that mods like make it fire faster than can be clicked. Giving the fire button a secondary binding to the mouse wheel can alleviate this. *The Mara Detron is a secondary shotgun so multi shot mods Lethal Torrent and will increase the pellet count. *As the Mara Detron is essentially an improved Detron, refer to the Detron's Tips for more upgrade/optimization possibilities. Notes *The damage listed is the combination of all seven pellets' damage values, the actual damage per pellet is '40 ' . Trivia *The Mara Detron can be visually identified from the standard Detron by the diffuse cloud textured animation on its body. **This animated texture is based off the weapon's energy color, and thus can be changed to match any hue the user wishes for. **As with the Syndicate reward weapons, when the Mara Detron is stolen by a Drahk Master it will appear as a regular Detron on the ground and will revert to its Mara variant when picked up. *The Mara Detron has a distinct sound when fired, closer to traditional shotguns than the energy-based weapons regularly used by the Corpus. *Despite being from the Orokin Era, it does not appear to be manufactured by the Orokin. As a smuggler's weapon, it may be implied this weapon was designed outside of their authority. It might similarly be speculated this could be a clue to the very early origins of the Corpus. *The Mara Detron ejects its magazine when reloading. *The flowing effect on the weapon is similar to the flowing effect on Steam's Phased Skins promotional items, as well as the Prisma weapons that Baro also occasionally sells. *The Mara Detron was leaked as an entry in a player's Profile under Equipment, along with the Imperator Vandal, before it was revealed to be sold by the Void Trader Baro Ki'Teer. *Mara is a Hebrew female adjective, meaning bitter. *This is currently the first and only Mara-type weapon. *On Baro's 50th visit, this item could be purchased at half price for and . Media MaraDetronCodex2.png|Mara Detron in the Codex Warframe Mara Detron Update 15.6.3 WARFRAME DETRON & MARA DETRON Advanced Guide DETRON MARA SPECIAL - 4 Elemental Procs 1 Shot 4 forma - Warframe Patch History *Fixed numerous projectile weapons (Detron, Drakgoon, Cernos Prime, etc) having incorrect Status Chance calculations. *Damage increased from 30 to 40 (per pellet) *Status chance increased from 20% to 32% *Critical chance increased from 5% to 8% *Fire rate decreased *Damage increased from 20 to 30 *Damage fall off added starting from 16m and ending at 32 with a minimum damage of 15 *Status Chance increased from 10% to 20% *Critical Chance increased from 2.5% to 5% *Increased Accuracy for hip and aimed fire *Mastery Rank 9 required *Fixed the Detron Mara having the name switched as Mara Detron. *Detron series now available for use in Conclave. *Introduced to Baro Ki'Teer's rotating stock. }} See also *Detron, the normal variant. *Baro Ki'Teer, the vendor who can sell the weapon. ru:Мара Детрон fr:Detron Mara